Guardian of Magic
by Piccadilly
Summary: Harry Potter is the Guardian of Magic and has to enter alternate realities where the Harry Potter of that world dies. Accompanied by Hedwig with her Humanimagus form, he enters a world with living Potters, twin sister, Ron as BWL. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian of Magic**

**Prologue**

A lean figure of average height sat comfortably on a majestic arm chair. A roar from the fireplace beside him, ignited with golden-yellow and silver-white flames of magic was the only source of sound and light in the gigantic hall. Reflected by mountains of gold, gems, crowns, silver and rich armor, a dazzling spectrum of light heightened the aura of magic and yet failed to distract the sole living creatures in the hall, the Guardian and his faithful companion. 

Vacant emerald eyes were fixed on the wall in front of him, as the man patiently waited. On his shoulder slept a silver-white phoenix, his sole companion in the timeless Hall of Magic. The Guardian - born as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Vanquished, had come to accept his fate as the Guardian of Magic. He had accepted the mantle, when offered to him, as the only way in which to defeat the Dark Lord who threatened to destroy the very fabric of humanity in his original world. Since then, he had often regretted his choice. Immortality was a bitch, as he often declared to Hedwig the phoenix, especially when it came with the loneliness and responsibilities that being a Guardian brought. However, it also brought many perks.

The Guardian had felt a ripple in Time which in itself was not an unusual occurrence, except this time it was personal. The ripple would allow him to return to the living world, though in a different dimension of reality, in order to restore a balance that had been skewed. 

This mostly occurred when the Chosen One of a Prophecy died or was rendered unable to participate in his tasks. As the Guardian of Magic, one of his responsibilities was to make sure that the prophecies ratified by the Fates came to pass. He could do this from his comfortable halls with a subtle push here and there, or he could himself enter the world of mortals and take the place of the person no longer able to fulfill his or her task. Usually, the Guardian plunged into such lives when it was a more personal situation. He had experienced his life in many other realities - some worse than his original, and some immensely better, and now he waited for the opening of the portal that would allow him to move into a dimension of reality.

Silently he stroked Hedwig, as the phoenix woke up with a trill of irritation. 

"You don't want to miss the history of the world we're entering, do you girl?" the Guardian asked with a fond smile, which earned him an affectionate trill from the now alert phoenix.

Almost the very next instant, the wall started swirling in a vortex of shadows, swiveling layers of darkness entering inwards. The Guardian lifted a single finger and uttered a single word of power, "Expositus." And the shadows gave way to a whirlpool of colors, swirling to form a clear and distinct image.

The Guardian straightened forward on his plush armchair, which once used to be a magnificent throne of stone and marble. He had transfigured it to something more comfortable and less pretentious when he had accepted his fate from his predecessor. The sudden movement caught the magical bird unawares as she jumped up from his shoulders to the armrest of his chair with a trill of reproach. The guardian chuckled, gently stroking the bird's feathers in silent apology, as he took in the images flashing before him.

He sighed as he saw the self-titled Lord Voldemort enter Godric's Hollow with Peter Pettigrew at his heels. He was past his desire for revenge, having taken it many times already, in different realities. Whilst in the Hall of the Guardian, he had little desire for the base desires of vengeance and hate. He would be entering the portal to merely discharge his responsibilities and take a pleasant breather from his solitary existence. But once inside, his consciousness and essence would merge with the mind and heart of the Harry Potter in that dimension. That would charge the Guardian with the necessary fire to achieve his aims.

He snapped into attention, however, when he saw Voldemort kill not James and Lily Potter but, to his great surprise, Molly Weasley and Alice Longbottom, defending several young babies. The place obviously housed the babies of all those in the Order of the Phoenix. He frowned when an attempt to curse baby Harry backfired on Voldemort, and caused bits of the ceiling to collapse. He smiled when Harry's twin, Leila, caused accidental magic to heal herself and Harry. Beside them, baby Ginny laughed happily and crawled over baby Harry. The Guardian chuckled at that. And finally, he laughed heartily when Albus Dumbledore picked up baby Ron who had fallen from his crib with bruises from the fallen ceiling and declared him to be the Boy Who Lived. 

The Guardian's good mood vanished with a flash when the scene shifted to an argument between Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom and James Potter. James Potter picked his son tenderly, and walked away to an inner room. The scene shifted to Godric's Hollow a few years later, and the Guardian smiled on seeing a pregnant Lily Potter with three kids around her. Their names came to his head with a mere intent, and he nodded appreciatively. A eleven year old Harry Potter, with his twin sister Leila, and five year old Kyle. With a subtle push, he knew the unborn child in Lily Potter's womb was a girl and would be named Leah. The Potters seemed fond of naming their women with an L.

He watched in silence as Harry Potter shouted at his parents and ran out of the house. Lily Potter tried to follow him but had a seizure. Identifying the first signs of a labor, James Potter instantly took out a portkey and shouting out some orders to a house elf, teleported his wife to St. Mungo's.

The Guardian watched as Harry Potter ran around heedlessly, crying over something. He did a subtle push and sighed. The boy was believed to be a squib and had a tough life, facing much scorn from people outside the family. The boy was unmindful of a snake whom he had just stepped on. The snake hissed in fear and anger, and bit the boy's exposed leg. 

The Guardian shook his head as Harry shouted in pain and collapsed, slowly succumbing to the venom. He moved his focus to the other inhabitants of the house - Sirius Black emerged from the floo and was looking after Leila and Kyle. With a start, Harry realized that the godfather he once loved was distant to him because of his being a squib. Still shaking his head, he waved his hand and the images distorted into a swirling mast of shadows. Leaning back, he thought silently for a few seconds and turning to Hedwig, said, "I want you to come as a phoenix this time, Hedwig, regardless of what other restrictions I will face for my own use. I will need you with your full range of abilities, my dear friend." 

The phoenix reluctantly trilled a note of acceptance. The more power she took, the more it restricted the Guardian's own abilities. 

"Good. So Ron will get what he always wanted, fame and popularity. This is a unique world. Much will be different."

Thinking deeply, he muttered, "Much as I hate to admit it, in some realities, Tom's skills rival my own, especially with the restrictions imposed by the Fates. Metamorphmagus is a must if I want to accomplish anything." He sighed, prompting a trill of annoyance from Hedwig. "Don't give me that, my dear. I want you to be fully functional too. I don't fancy placing too much powers in the hands of a hormone driven young lad. All the power and knowledge of a Guardian, but the emotions and thoughts of a child… You know how I messed up that time… I mean, getting rid of Voldemort is all fine, but Harry Potter converting Hogwarts to his personal harem… though I must say, now that I think about it…"

In response, Hedwig flew away and transformed into a woman of dazzling beauty. She was fairer than the eye could behold with shining silver hair, and she returned to Harry's side.

"Don't! No harem! And you can't be serious about wanting me to retain my Humanimagus form," she said in a melodious voice. "The Fates will be most displeased."

"Yes, yes, I know," he said absently. "But I have the right to take a specified amount of power, and I choose to have you rather than go as a demigod myself, which I could very easily do. I know they have a good reason to prevent a relatively omnipotent being from entering reality as an integral part of it. A bunch of hypocrites." He frowned at Hedwig's amused look. "What? You don't think it is a coincidence that their rules allow a relatively omnipotent being to enter reality only without being an integral part of it, something the Fates alone are entitled to do?"

He closed his eyes momentarily, not noticing Hedwig retransform into a phoenix and take flight. After a few seconds of contemplation, he sighed, "Let's go, girl. The portal is ready to… " 

He stopped at the sight in front of him. Hedwig had swooped down to a particular pile of the treasure and had returned with a brilliant silver ring. The Guardian looked at his companion in amazement as his lips curved slowly upwards, two simple words forming in his mouth, "Why not?" 

**Chapter 1**

With a start, Harry Potter woke up. It was cold and damp on the ground where he was sleeping. Sleeping? No, he didn't remember going to sleep. Frowning, he rubbed his eyes and sat up with a jolt. Looking at his hands, he turned around and saw a dead snake by his side. He grimaced when he realized how the snake had died, he alone knew the signs left by phoenix claws when attacking a foe in rage. Looking around, he found the phoenix in question sitting on a tree, regarding him with amusement.

"The antiquated beliefs of this world will not be glad to know the relentless manner in which you killed that poor thing, Hedwig. So much for being a creature of the light," he rebuked amusedly. Ignoring the phoenix's indignant trills, he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "So I'm the Guardian of Magic," he said. Then grinning, he added, "Neat! At least I'm not a squib anymore."

Then he shuddered. "Mum," he uttered in horror and ran back to the house. It had been a few hours since he had left, and he could make out several raised voices.

"WHERE IS HE?" 

Harry squirmed at the fear that highlighted his mother's voice.

"I WANT MY SON, SIRIUS!" she shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU FORGOT ABOUT HARRY!"

"Lily," James Potter said anxiously, worried himself for both his son and his wife, but trying to maintain the peace in his house. "Lily, we will find Harry. He can't have gone too far."

"I don't care how far he went," she shouted again. "He should never have left! I should have gone after him, my poor baby!"

Sighing, Harry walked up to them and said, "I'm here, mum." Walking to the distressed woman with a newborn baby in her arms, he hugged her loosely. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I made you scared." He noticed the surprised looks on everybody's face and ignoring them, he turned to the baby. "Can I hold my new sister?"

In surprise and abject joy, Lily Potter handed the baby to her son and said, "Harry! Where were you! Dolly said you hadn't returned since our argument earlier. I was so worried, young man. I hope you have a good excuse for frightening me like that."

Not answering his mother's question, Harry played with the baby for a minute. Then handing her to his father, he hugged his mother again, burying his head on her shoulder and weeping softly. He was the Guardian, but he was also Harry Potter. "I'm sorry I yelled at you… I'm sorry I ran away… I love you, mum."

"Harry," the woman said, greatly moved by her usually rude and reticent son's sudden show of affection. "What's wrong, sweetheart? What happened?"

Not answering for a while, Harry continued sobbing. He waited until Lily shooed away the rest of the spectators and asked again, "You can tell me. I wont be mad, I promise."

"I wanted to run away when you said I can't go to Hogwarts," he said amidst pitiful sobs. "I ran away."

"Oh, my poor baby," Lily said, feeling her own tears run in sorrow. "How I wish I could make things right for you!"

"I ran away and a snake was going to bite me, I thought I would die," Harry continued, causing his mother's eyes to widen in shock. As she instantly started fussing around her son, he continued "A phoenix made the snake go away. I don't want to leave you, mum. I never want to leave you again."

His words stopped Lily from checking his body for bruises and snake bites, and she kissed his forehead. "You just doomed yourself, young man. You're not putting one step out of my sight from now until you are thirty five.

"Mu-um," he protested in a mock whining, but happily settled in her embrace. They stayed like that for a while.

"H-Harry," Lily said after a few minutes. "There's a strange white bird in the living room, staring at us." 

Harry chuckled and turned to the phoenix. "Sorry, girl, didn't mean to ignore you," he managed before the phoenix flew over to his shoulder, "Mum, this is Hedwig. She made the snake go away."

"Hedwig?" the woman asked in bemusement. "Did you name her?"

Harry nodded his head. "She likes it too," he added, turning to Hedwig. "Don't you, girl?"

In response, the phoenix nibbled Harry's ears affectionately. Ignoring Lily's amused reaction, Harry swatted the bird playfully, "It tickles." 

After a few minutes of playful bickering, they joined the rest. The newly arrived member of the Human Race, Leah Potter, was the center of attention, though Harry noted that his mother kept glancing at him from time to time. He also noted that Sirius Black shot several guilty looks towards him from beside his wife, Jane, and stepdaughter, Hermione. 

With a start, Harry realized that the reason for Sirius' aloofness towards him was his treatment of Hermione, a witch despite being born to muggle parents, while he was a squib. No more. He went to Hermione and sat down next to her, ignoring her startled expression. 

"Harry?" she asked curiously.

Repressing a sigh, Harry regretted how rude and hard to get-along he used to be. Even his own twin was staring at him in disbelief. Shaking his head inwardly, Harry said, "Hey Hermione! Isn't Leah the most adorable thing ever?"

The befuddled girl eyed Harry for a few moments in confusion. But on seeing no ulterior motive, she smiled back. "She is! Both she and Dylan are the cutest things ever." Dylan was her brother, born only a year ago. "They'll be best friends when they grow up," she said eagerly. 

Like we could have been

, the thought remained unsaid. Harry repressed the urge to kick himself on recalling how he had shot down the girl's initial overtures towards friendship. Also, he was saddened that his lack of warmth towards Hermione translated in Leila also keeping herself a bit distant, to show her support to her twin. But he didn't really blame himself or Leila too much. Any squib would feel woefully out of place in a household dominated by the Marauders' foul ways, and he realized that was another reason why he kept a distance from his godfather. The Marauder had taken a special interest in training Leila and Kyle as the successors of the Marauders and only passively included Harry in pranks. Harry shook his head, in this reality he would not have a strong relationship with his godfather. The memories of childhood hurt would see to it.

Getting up, Harry announced, "Everyone! I want to say something." He gazed at the occupants of the room - Lily and James Potter, sitting closely with little Leah in their arms. Leila and Kyle playing with little Dylan. Hermione with a book in her hand and only partly interested in his speech. Jane Black, who had always faced most of Harry's tantrums, looking at him curiously but without any ill-feelings. Sirius Black with a raised eyebrow, and Remus Lupin with a smile.

"I'm sorry for the way I have behaved in the past. I really am," he said. "I've been rude to all of you and unappreciative of how lucky I am. I'm sorry, Hermione, I should have been a better friend and not been jealous of you because I was a squib and you were not. I'm sorry Mrs. Black. I have always treated you badly and…" He stopped when a strong pair of hands fell on his shoulder firmly. He turned to face his father, eyeing him proudly.

"Enough, Harry," his father said firmly. "You were a kid and don't have to apologize for being childish. You're growing up now, and that is enough." He pulled his son to an embrace and whispered, "I'm proud of you, son."

Then Hermione got up and simply said, "Apology accepted. Friends?"

Nodding, Harry hugged her too. "Friends."

Noticing his mother was crying again happily, he cleared his throat in a childish way, which instantly drew many chuckles from around the room. "There is something else I want to say," he said seriously and waited for his family to become silent. "I am a wizard."

There was a heavy silence following his proclamation during which James Potter sighed. "Listen buddy, I can understand how awful it must be for you, but being who you are makes you no different a person than any of us. In fact, I…"

"No, dad," Harry interrupted. "You don't understand. I am a wizard. I can do magic."

Placing his hand on his son's shoulder again, James said sadly but firmly, "Harry, we've been through this several times. The readings done by the Healers when you were five indicated a zero level of magical activity in you. You are a squib, Harry, but you are also my son, and that means more to me than anything else."

Sighing, Harry turned to Hermione. "You read a lot. Don't muggles have magical activity in them?" 

In surprise, Hermione nodded slowly. "Everyone, muggle or wizard, has a certain level of magical activity. That is what creates life in the first place. A zero magical activity level should be theoretically impossible, Mr. Potter."

"Yes," Harry agreed happily. "And added to that I did magic today."

"WHAT?" several voices turned to Harry.

Chuckling, Harry pointed at his father's wand and said, "If I'm a squib, you shouldn't worry about me touching that." 

Shrugging, James gave his wand to his son and watched in bemusement as Harry waved the wand around and said, "Abracadabra-gog! I want you to be a dog!" and pointed towards Sirius Black. Nothing happened.

Sighing, James said, "Harry, this is enough. You must accept…"

He was interrupted by a strange noise and all eyes turned to Sirius. 

"Meeeeow," the Marauder said in disbelief and horror, pointing to his throat. "Meow! Meow! Purr!" Then he turned to Harry and rose an accusing finger. "Meowwww! Meowwww!"

Everyone turned from Sirius to Harry and then back to Sirius, who turned into a dog. The dog tried barking but all that could be heard was, "Meowoof! Meowoof! Purr!" In frustration and confusion, the dog ran around the room and leapt at Harry, who pushed him aside in mock sadness. 

"I guess that wasn't the right spell," Harry said in mock dejection. By then Jane had started laughing uproariously and Lily was twittering with amusement. Hermione was staring at Harry in indignation. That ridiculous spell shouldn't have done anything at all. James was simply gobsmacked, staring at his best friend, who was purring pitifully at his son's feet. 

"All right! All right!" Harry said and shook his wand at the agitated dog. "Kazzam! Be a man!" and the dog transformed into a man. 

"I'm not a cat! I'm not… I can speak again," Sirius looked around in jubilation and turned to Harry with intent. "You! You! You were fantastic!" he said happily, grabbing his godson in an embrace. "And you were right. You are a wizard."

That statement caused another round of uproar among Harry's family, and in all the chaos, nobody noticed an owl flying in through the window. It went straight to Harry.

"Harry," Lily asked in wonder as everyone fell silent. "Is that… is that…"

"My Hogwarts' letter," Harry said happily, pushing it to his mother.

Lily's eyes widened and she hugged her son tightly as tears streamed from her face. "My baby's going to Hogwarts!" she said hysterically. "My baby's going to Hogwarts!"

Patting his mother's back awkwardly, Harry caught his sister's face scowling at him in anger. She glared at him in silence and stormed out of the room. 

Nearly ten minutes later, when the fussing had subsided and the Blacks had left along with Remus, and Harry's parents were looking after the needs of their new baby, Harry walked to his sister's room and knocking, entered.

Leila was lying on her bed, her face pressed into the pillow and her fingers clutching the ends of her pillow. Harry had no doubt that she was highly upset over something.

"Leila," he called out, approaching the bed. 

"Go away!" she shouted icily.

"Leila, what's wrong?" Harry asked in perplexity. "What did I do?"

"Do you really want to know?" she shouted at him, getting up in a flash. She whacked Harry with her pillow in fury and started crying. She whacked him again and again, and then threw the pillow across the room in frustration. 

"Leila," Harry said softly and pulled her to an embrace. "What did I do?"

Sobbing, the dark haired girl squeezed her twin brother tightly. Instead of replying, she rested her head against his chest.

"What's wrong, sis?"

His words made her cry even louder and sniffing, she said, "That's the first time you called me sis in years."

Horrified, Harry stroked her long hair lovingly, and said, "I'm sorry, sis."

"You made up with Hermione, Sirius and Aunt Jane. You told mum you love her and dad. You even held Leah," she said accusingly, tearing out of her brother's arms and slapping him hard. "What about me? Your twin! You ignored me all the time! Even when you got your letter! I can tell when I'm not wanted! I hate you! Go away!" She slapped him again and returned to her bed, crying even more intensely. "I hate you!"

"Leila Potter!" a voice yelled from the doorway and both siblings cringed at the fury in their mother's tone. "Apologize to your brother at once!"

"No, mum," Harry broke in desperately. "Don't make her. She's right." He sat on his sister's bed and touched her arm gently. "I love you, sis. More than anyone else. We're twins! You're the only one who knew how I felt." He pulled her up and she buried her head against him once again. Patting her head gently, he continued, "I even heard you tell mum you wouldn't go to Hogwarts if I couldn't, when we were young. I pretended to hate you so you wouldn't stay back because of me." He paused when Leila looked up suddenly. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead. "I wanted to speak to you alone, and not in front of everyone else. I love you, sis, we're twins. Don't hate me please," he pleaded sadly.

"I love you too, bro," Leila said after a while, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're coming to Hogwarts too. I would hate it without you."

Sighing in relief, Harry caught the smile from his mother as she retreated from the room. Leaning forward, he kissed his sister's forehead again, lingering his lips for a few seconds. 

"I have missed you dearly, Lei," Harry said softly and the two siblings smiled at each other. It had been years since Harry used his sister's nickname. "But once I start chasing all the boys that want to be with my beautiful sister, you'll be wishing that I was far, far away!"

"Never," Leila said emphatically. "I don't care about boys. I've got my brother back. Promise me you'll never hurt me like that again."

Harry lowered his eyes, regretting the amount of grief he had caused his sister. Stifling his thoughts, he allowed the Guardian to take charge. Finally, it wasn't the Guardian's intelligence that dictated but rather a brother's guilt, and he said, "I am sorry I allowed my lack of magic to hurt you like this. I promise you, Leila, on my magic and my life, that I'll devote myself to make you happy." He put his hand over her mouth to keep from protesting the seriousness of what he had just done, "I don't care about magic, sis, not anymore. I care about you, Lei. My life is at your service. Please forgive me."

"Harry," she said softly. "You didn't have to do that. I had already forgiven you."

"I had to, Lei. Not for you, for myself," Harry said quietly, kissing her cheek. "I'll do anything you want, anything you need, no questions asked, for the rest of my life. Just don't tell mum and dad about this. They'll be angry."

"So they should be," said Leila, frowning, slapping his head lightly. "You did a stupid thing. You gave someone else full power over your life. At least, it's just me." Leaning forward, she kissed Harry's cheek. "And I love you dearly. Every time I saw you look at me with anger of envy, I felt disgusted at myself for being magical when you were not. I felt as if a part of me had died when you stopped being friendly with me."

"It is I who should be disgusted with myself for treating you like I did, Lei," Harry said quietly. They were both sitting on Leila's bed. Harry's back was to the wall and Leila was crumpled against him, her head below his jaw. Harry tenderly stroked his sister's hair and she held tightly to his arm, as if afraid that he might suddenly disappear. "I missed you so much."

"Enough, Harry," Leila said quietly, kissing the side of his neck. "You were angry and scared and confused. Now you are not, and you are with me. I don't care about what has happened in the past."

Smiling, Harry said, "You are becoming a lot like dad."

"And you, like mum."

They were both interrupted by a chorus of, "Aww!" as Lily and James came up with Kyle behind them. 

"Shut up," said Harry and Leila at once, gaining them another set of, "Aww!" and Kyle jumped between his older siblings. 

James took a picture of the twins and of the twins with Kyle, and said, "It's been so long since you've done any of your cute twin-things," he said, by way of explanation.

"Cute twin-things?" Harry asked incredulously, but making no effort to let go of his sister. "You honestly didn't say that, dad. I mean, does that even mean anything?"

"Hush," Lily scolded lightly, and both Harry and James squirmed, as she joined her kids on the bed. "My family is healing again." Then looking around, she said, "I suggest a sleepover at Leila's!"

After a couple of hours of joking, laughing and board games, four Potters fell asleep while the fifth feigned to sleep. After another hour had lapsed, Harry Potter got up. Casting a mild charm to keep the family from waking up, he walked to his baby sister's room and cast a charm to keep her warm and cheerful through the night. 

Then he disapparated.

The very next instant, he appeared in a dark alley. But not as a eleven year old kid. His appearance was that of someone in his early thirties, not very tall, but of average height. The man was of lean build and dark hair fell to his shoulders - the Guardian of Magic.

"I thought you would never appear," a melodious voice greeted him and a radiant silver haired woman walked into sight. The fairness of her skin and hair glowed like fireflies in the dark. Brushing her hair aside, against the wind, she walked to the Guardian and put her arms around him.

The Guardian greeted his faithful companion with a smile. He kissed her brows lovingly and said, "Night becomes brighter than the day when you're around, my dear. Your beauty grows beyond all measure."

"As does your flattery," the Phoenix said teasingly. She brought a silver ring out from a pocket and handed it to the Guardian, who wore it promptly. "Shall we proceed?"

"To Gringotts first," the Guardian nodded and gave his arm to the Phoenix.

Unlike wizards, goblins worked hard both at day and at night. While at daytime, their main function was to run a bank, at night, they were a civilization of miners, excavating deep within the earth, for not just gold and silver and other precious metals, but also in search of hidden and lost magical artifacts from civilizations long lost.

The Guardian and the Phoenix opened the great white doors of the bank and were instantly surrounded by several spears.

"Who are you and what is your business?" a goblin croaked menacingly.

"My name and business are my own. Ask instead what I would have of you," the Guardian responded without any show of intimidation.

But instead of replying, the goblins stayed silent, their spears still pointing menacingly at the Guardian and the Phoenix. Then one old goblin came running from within, with a walking stick. At his arrival, the other goblins drew back in hesitation and amazement.

"Ragnok," the Guardian greeted the goblin by his title. "Chieftain of the Gringotts Tribe, the hospitality of your halls is lessened of late."

The goblin bowed his head in shame. Looking around, he glared at the goblins who had still got their swords drawn and stammered an explanation, "I beg for your forgiveness, Lord Arkenstone…"

There was an instant ruckus of goblin voices at the proclamation of the title. The Guardian raised his hand and there was instant silence. 

"I am aware of the hostilities between wizardkind and goblins," the Guardian said. "But you would do well to remember that I am not an ordinary wizard."

The goblins bowed deeply at the rebuke. Ragnok did something even more, he removed the cloak from around him and placed it at the Guardian's foot.

The Guardian smiled. "I accept your allegiance, Ragnok of Gringotts, but I insist you put your cloak back on, it is a cold evening. By this ring on my finger, I am revealed as the rightful lord of Arkenstone, formerly known as Atlantis, and now as Azkaban. Arkenstone will come under my dominion and provide the promised safe haven to the loyal ones. By your show of fealty, the Gringotts Tribe will be most welcome to dwell and dig in the extensive caverns in the recesses and hills of my land."

Then he beckoned Ragnok closer and said, "To the public, I will have no name, no identity, I will be invisible to all. But I name Harry James Potter heir to the Arkenstone inheritance. He will arrive with his family at Gringotts tomorrow, and you will show the Potters the greatest courtesy. You need not explain to him the true extent of the inheritance, that will be taken care of, but I do want you to impress upon him and his family the wealth and property at his disposal."

The goblin bowed and asked in a troubled way, "But, My Lord, what do I say as to the reasons for this inheritance?"

"Tell them magic has chosen a successor for Arkenstone, and that is Harry Potter. Tell them that Harry Potter was never a squib, his magic had been suppressed by the twin activities of Voldemort and Dumbledore, and magic itself rose to the succor of its wronged child. And above all, tell them to trust none other with this secret."

Soon, the Guardian departed from Gringotts and turned to the Phoenix. "Where are you staying, my dear?"

"In the Forbidden Forest, among the unicorns," she replied melodiously.

The Guardian nodded his head. "Tom will be headed there. See to the safety of the unicorns. Keep your mind open to me, in case…" then noticing the frown on his companion's face, he chuckled. "Dearest Hedwig, always the same. I apologize for assuming you would do otherwise." Leaning forward, he pecked her on the lips and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Right from the start, I want to stress that there is _nothing_ incestuous between Harry and Leila. They are very close, yes, they keep holding each other, yes, but it's all in a non sexual affectionate way. A longer discussion on various ships is at the bottom of the chapter, didn't want to take too much space over here. 

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Harry woke up to a strange sight. He was lying sprawled between two incredibly beautiful females - his mother and his twin sister. Kyle was huddled at one end of the bed and James was sleeping on the floor, due to lack of space on the bed. Harry used his father's wand to levitate him to the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'll be making breakfast today," he informed their house elf, Dolly, who instantly cringed in shame.

"Master Harry is not liking Dolly's cooking," she wailed miserably.

"Oh stop it, Dolly," Harry said irritably. "As if anyone can cook better than you!" he said with a smile, making the house elf look at him in surprise. "I wanted to apologize to you too. I have been very horrible to you in the past."

The house elf looked at Harry strangely and then said, "You are not Dolly's Master Harry that left the house yesterday… but you are _a_ Master Harry. How is this possible?"

"True, my old friend," he said kindly to the house elf. "I was born Harry Potter and have lived many lives as Harry Potter. Mostly in places worlds where the Harry Potter of that world died."

"Then Dolly's Master Harry is dead," the house elf wailed in despair. 

"No, Dolly," Harry said gently. "I am Harry Potter. The elders of your kind knew the secret - life is composed of the triple layer of material, essence and consciousness. Material composes the being, essence creates identity and consciousness forges a purpose. Right now, I stand in the same material as your Master Harry, the consciousness is a blend of us both, though the essence is purely mine. We are one and yet both."

"Dolly is not understanding, but Dolly feels the same bond to you as she did to Master Harry. Dolly is confused."

"Then go speak to your elders. Tell them, the Guardian has entered your world and has taken the mantle of Lord Arkenstone. Tell them, the time for deliverance is at hand. Tell them, the Guardian is here," Harry said mystically. "And he is cooking breakfast for his family."

An hour later, a groggy Lily Potter descended to the kitchen saying, "That smells more delicious than usual, Dol… Harry?" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You… you've been cooking!"

"Right in one, mum, and for your prize, you get the first pancake, fresh and hot, with maple syrup, poached egg and crispy bacon!" he said happily, wiping his hands with his apron, and putting some food on a plate. When he turned to hand the plate to his mother, he sniggered at her expression - she hadn't moved an inch all along.

"All right, mister! Who are you and where is my lovely but immature and spoilt son!" she said sharply, but couldn't resist the wafting aroma from the plate that Harry mercilessly dangled in front of her. "Okay okay, I give up! Have mercy, Harry. It's only seven in the morning."

Laughing, he put the plate on the table and poured a glass of orange juice for his mother and himself. "I told Dolly to take some time off. Hope you don't mind?"

"You mean you actually got her away from chores?" Lily asked in disbelief. Then she shook her head. "Harry, what happened yesterday? I can tell something big happened to you, and it wasn't just seeing a snake. A mother can tell."

Harry smiled lightly and said, "Then a mother can also tell that her son is annoyed at not receiving a good morning kiss." He swooped to his mother and kissed her forehead. "All right, mum. Take a seat."

Sighing at the complexity of the explanation to make it truthful without revealing too much, Harry said, "When I saw the snake pounce at me, it was as if time had stopped and my whole life flickered through my mind. I saw how horrid I had been, how I had hurt all of you, how much more I could have been, how much more I could have done. I also realized how much I actually cared for you guys. My last thought was regret… in not telling you all how much I loved you. I thought I had died." He stopped when Lily pulled him to her lap with her arms around him protectively.

"But I hadn't. I opened my eyes and Hedwig had taken care of the snake. Hedwig sung to me and I knew I had a second chance. Not only could I become everything I wasn't, to you guys, but I was also given my magic back. I'm not messing it up this time. That's why you'll see a new and improved Harry Potter from now on."

Patting her son's head, Lily said with a troubled smile, "There was nothing wrong with the old Harry Potter." 

Harry chuckled and said, "You're my mother. You're biased. But even you can't deny that I was horrible to a lot of people. But I promised both dad and Leila I wouldn't talk about it anymore, so there it is."

"Oh Harry," Lily said again, kissing his son's head. That's how James Potter saw his wife and son, still wrapped in each other's arms, laughing and making jokes, as a lovely aroma entered his nostrils.

"Oh god," he groaned, jumping on his wife. "Feed me," he croaked in a mock zombie act. "Feed me."

"James Potter!" Lily shrieked. "You will act your age and sit down like the respectable wizard that you are. Or else I will forbid Harry from letting you eat his fabulous cooking."

"H-Harry's cooking?" he asked in disbelief. Then seeing the evidence in front of his eyes - the apron around his son, his messy hands, the food on the table, he grinned. "Oh, this is rich! Wait till the girls in Hogwarts find out! You, my son, are going to be even more in demand then your old man was, and that's saying something. Girls literally ate off my fingers, especially your mum."

"Really?" Lily Potter asked with a raised eyebrow and a dangerous edge to her voice. "Is that so?"

"Uh oh," Harry said, echoing his father's sentiments, and turned to his father somberly. "I'll be at your funeral, dad."

"Um.. Lils, honey," James began fidgetting uneasily. "You see, here, that was a joke, dear… you know… seven stupid things to say before breakfast… Breakfast! At least let me have one final breakfast…. You know… my son's cooking… have mercy, sweetheart," he whimpered pitifully as his wife regarded him silently. "No… not the couch again."

Then they both laughed heartily and Harry shook his head. Parents.

Soon, Leila and Kyle were at breakfast too and heartily enjoyed it. Harry smiled at his siblings and fried an extra round of bacon for everyone. 

"Oh will you look at the time," James said sharply, jumping up. "I must get to work. Today will be a busy day at the joke shop. Many kids will be coming round before Hogwarts." Running to his kids, he kissed everybody on the head, gave a quick kiss to his wife and said, "I'll see you guys in a couple of hours outside Gringotts."

As his father departed for work, Harry turned to his mother and asked curiously, "Mum, why did dad stop working as an Auror?"

Lily looked at her son in a troubled way, and then at Leila, who seemed equally interested. Hesitating, she said, "I suppose I should tell you. It might become an issue in Hogwarts." Turning to Harry, she added, "I'm glad you were accepted, Harry. I'll feel much better knowing you two will be looking out for each other."

Harry frowned but waited for his mother to continue.

"It started many years ago, when you two were still babies," she began. "You know the story about the Boy Who Lived." When her kids nodded, she continued, "After the whole fiasco with Peter Pettigrew revealing the location of Godric's Hollow to You Know Who, many people became suspicious of us. The Boy Who Lived's father, now Minister Weasley, demanded that your daddy swear, by his magic, that he had nothing to do with the betrayal. James did it, but since then, our relationship with the Weasleys and Longbottoms has become quite bad. They still feel we are to blame for the deaths of Alice Longbottom and Molly Weasley."

"That is rubbish," Harry declared angrily and Leila nodded emphatically. 

"It is," Lily agreed heartily. "But you can imagine how the others might have seen it to be. It was our house where their wives were murdered, our choice of Secret Keeper who turned out to be the traitor. The Potters no longer commanded the same respect from the people, but we maintained our dignity. Seeing the discomfit Minister Weasley Auror Chief Longbottom had towards him, your father resigned as an Auror, despite loving his job. With Remus, he started a joke shop - Marauders' Magical Macabres."

Harry nodded. "So Hogwarts won't be as welcoming as we'd like it to be?"

"Oh Harry," Lily said sadly. "I sincerely hope it will, but there is a good possibility it might not. I'm sorry, sweetheart," she glanced from Harry to Leila, "princess, I'm sorry, that you two have to suffer for our mistakes."

"Not your mistake, mum," Leila said quietly. "Minister Weasley doesn't sound very nice to me."

Frowning, Lily shook her head. "He is a good man. He has done much good for this country, but he is a bit shortsighted towards us because of his wife's death."

"That makes it all the more worse," Harry observed. "For an ignorant man to do something wrong, is pardonable. But for a good man who knows better, it isn't."

Lily turned from Leila to Harry and back. "When did my babies become all grown up?" Then turning to Leah, who had just been brought down by Trilly the house elf, Lily took the toddler in her arms and said, "You remain like this, okay Li? We'll have loads of fun, baby." The baby giggled. 

Harry turned to his siblings and said, "Hey Lei, care to show me how to use a broomstick? Kyle, you can watch us." Leila's face instantly grew to a wide grin and Kyle jumped up happily, being allowed to do things with his older brother and sister.

Grinning at his exuberant brother, Harry patted his head and led them out despite his mother's misgivings and warnings. 

Within minutes, Leila was the one taking pointers from her twin. She grinned when they finally landed and said, "You, bro, are the best natural flyer in the history of wizardkind! Dad said I was impressive. Compared to you, I'm not even in the air."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Of course you're in the air," Harry said consolingly. "Just a few miles away." He took a couple of steps towards the house when a great force collided against him, and he went straight to the ground, mud splashing all over his face and hands. Turning his head, he saw Leila sitting on his back, grinning at him wickedly.

Shrugging as best as he could, Harry rolled over and pinned her to the ground. 

"All right! All right!" she conceded, laughing gaily. She continued laughing as Harry got up and helped her up. Finally, she leaned against her twin and said, "Does it still hurt?"

"Huh?" Harry asked in confusion.

Lowering her eyes, Leila said, "I slapped you yesterday, twice. It's still a bit red. Does it still hurt?"

"Oh," Harry said. "Don't be ridiculous, Lei." He grabbed her in a hug again, regardless of all the mud, and whispered quietly, "I have my twin back. Only you know how I feel." He waited for her to nod and smile, and then he patted her hair. "A slap is nothing to me, especially when I just smeared mud all over your hair!" Turning instantly, he ran indoors and locked the door of his room before his twin sister could barge in. 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" two voices yelled, not simultaneously, but with equal venom. 

Lily continued, "Come down this instant, young man! You will be sorry for making such a mess! And just minutes before Diagon Alley! And how could you do this to your sister?"

"Yes, Harry!" Leila screamed, hiding a smirk. "How could you! I was just saying how much I enjoyed playing with you, and you made me all muddy!"

Opening his door, Harry came out, clean but confused. "Mud? What mud? Hi, mum, can I do something for you? Lei, you need to clean up before we go to Diagon Alley."

The two females blinked in surprise and Lily turned to her daughter. "Leila," she said icily. 

"I didn't lie, mum! Honest! Harry," she turned to see her brother smirking back at her. "Oh all right! Harry didn't begin it, but he was as involved as me! Weren't you, Harry?" She pleaded to her twin with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, now that you mention it," Harry said contemplatively, "I do remember something to do with being attacked savagely and pushed to the ground and," turning to his mother seriously, he continued, "It's all right, mother. I'm not injured. Lets forgive her this time. Next time, we punish her severely."

Lily shook her head and flung her hands in despair at her kids' antics. But seeing the fun that was returning to their lives after years of misery through their childhood, she couldn't stay angry any longer. 

"Clean up in time," she said. "And I'll overlook your punishment."

Smiling, Harry followed his sister to the washroom. 

"Thanks, Harry," she muttered sarcastically, washing her face at the sink. "You nearly got me in trouble."

"Your fault, Lei," he responded, cleaning his hands. "You tried to get me in trouble. I was merely a step ahead."

Leila opened her mouth to argue but instead smiled. "That was the most fun I've ever had!" she said happily, leaning backwards to rest her head against her twin's front.

In response, Harry merely moved his hands around her waist and kissed the side of her head. They remained like that for nearly five minutes, and Harry muttered a cleaning charm. 

"Harry," Leila asked in shock, "Did you just do wandless magic?"

Nodding, Harry replied, "Yes. But don't tell mum and dad yet. I want to surprise them."

"Harry," Leila asked in shock, "Did you just do worldless magic?"

Smiling, Harry shook his hand in front of her. "Leila, earth to Leila. Are you there?"

"Harry," she said again. "N-Never mind. Will you teach me?"

Smiling even wider, Harry said, "Thought you'd never ask. Tonight." 

Squealing happily, she hugged her brother, who held for a few moments before saying, "But we need to hurry now. Diagon Alley."

Harry, Leila and Hermione entered Gringotts with James and Lily Potter and Jane Black. Sirius was busy with his Auror duties and Remus was managing the shop. 

To Harry's surprise, he saw quite a few familiar faces in Gringotts. Malfoy was there, scowling as usual, at what he perceived as idiotic Gryffindors. The object of his ire were Ron Weasley, the Boy Who Lived, and his brothers. The Minister of Magic was in Gringotts himself. 

Harry glanced at his parents and saw them stiffen at the icy glares sent towards them by the Weasleys. Shrugging, he stifled a grin when the Ragnok of Gringotts came rushing towards them, much to the amazement of everyone present. Few amongst wizards had ever seen the Goblin Chief in person, and for him to come rushing out to greet customers, and insignificant ones such as the Potters, was insulting to most other purebloods, such as the Malfoys and the Weasleys.

But the Potters and their companions followed Ragnok to his office.

"Pardon me for interrupting you in such a discourteous manner," the old goblin croaked as he settled down. "Do take a seat, please." He waited for a few seconds, and turned to Harry. He peered at the boy for a few seconds and his eyes widened in recognition. Leaping from his seat, he bowed and said, "Pardon me, My Lord. I didn't recognize you."

Stifling a groan, Harry feigned confusion and said, "Excuse me? Do I know you?"

The goblin gaped and then stammered his reply, "O-Of course… w-we haven't met yet. Pardon me, Mr. Potter, for my exuberance." Turning to the bemused spectators, he said, "Pardon me, my good wizards and witches. I was a bit too excited to recognize the one chosen by magic."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked sharply, not taking well to random goblins treating her son like royalty.

Returning to his seat, the goblin eyed Harry Potter kindly and said, "You, dear child, have been chosen by magic to be the next Lord Arkenstone."

If the goblin was expecting some sort of response from his audience, he was sorely mistaken. All he received was blank stares, except for Harry, who he knew was smirking in his head. Sighing, he tried again, "Arkenstone is an ancient title, passed hereditarily unless magic deems someone else worthy. In which case, the heir is revealed. Harry Potter has been revealed."

"This is impossible," James said hoarsely. "We have nothing to do with this Arkenstone fellow. Why would Harry be chosen?"

The goblin gazed from James to Lily to Harry and when the boy nodded, he said, "Am I right in assuming young Mr. Potter was believed to be a squib most his life?"

"Y-Yes," James nodded.

"It is as I feared," the goblin sighed and Harry almost smiled at his acting skills. "This boy has been wronged. I do not know exactly what happened, but it is my belief that either You Know Who or the Headmaster of Hogwarts bound his magic. They are the only wizards capable of such powerful spells, save Nicholas Flamel and Ollivander, who rarely venture beyond their own domains." 

At the goblin's words, the Potters gasped loudly and James turned to Lily. "Dumbledore spent a few minutes alone with each child… that night… he claimed he wanted to discover the truth… I don't believe this," he shook his head.

"Believe what you may," the goblin continued. "Magic itself raged against the injustice against this boy. I bid you welcome, Lord Arkenstone." The goblin bowed again. Then he summoned a parchment out and passed it to the boy. "There is no need to show you the amount of wealth you possess, My Lord, no other mortal can come close to even a tenth of that amount. Even governments would fail to come close to that amount, but it is not all for your personal use. There are strict guidelines that direct how much you can spend for your own self, and even that, if I may add, is rather significant."

"Dad," Harry quipped after reading the document. "If this is true, then you can open up new branches of MMM in some of these properties."

James smiled and shook his head. "That is very generous of you, son. But first of all, we need to clear this misunderstanding. And even if all these belonged to you, I would rather you keep it for your own… Good Heavens!" he exclaimed, seeing the extensive list of real estate under Arkenstone. "Merlin's Staff! This bloke owns Azkaban!" He turned to the goblin in disbelief. "This is all a big joke, isn't it? Lets prank the Marauders day, is it?"

"I assure you, Mr. Potter," the goblin said kindly but seriously. "This is no joke. Not only is your son entitled to all these land, he is also the Lord of Azkaban, formerly known as Arkenstone."

"Unbelievable!" 

There was silence for several minutes after which the goblin said, "May I stress the importance of secrecy. The Ministry, the Wizengamot and several individual purebloods have been trying to seize all this for centuries now, and I cannot stress how difficult a position Mr. Harry Potter will face, if this knowledge becomes widespread."

"What about Legilimency?" Hermione asked from her seat and Harry nearly grinned. 

Lily turned to her, impressed, and said, "I'm good at Occlumency, most Charms Masters are. James has had to learn basic Occlumency for his Auror training, but that still leaves quite a few of us."

"Allow me," the goblin interrupted. He clapped his hands and a tray appeared with several rings. "As a show of goodwill between Gringotts and Arkenstone, I present this token gift to you, My Lord," he said to Harry. "These are ten goblin rings. They are magical rings that strengthen the mental defenses of the bearer. Once worn, the ring will meld into the fingers of the bearer and can only be removed by the bearers themselves. You may present these to those you deem necessary." 

Harry smiled at the goblin and passed a ring each to everyone present, giving an extra one to Jane for Sirius. After nearly another hour, the Potters and their companions left Gringotts, still in a daze over the revelations of earlier. Harry had promptly offered to fund the entire expenses, and after much cajoling his parents and Jane Black consented. It wasn't as if he would even feel the cost. 

Stopping at Ollivanders, Harry was startled to see the Weasleys waiting outside, or at least Arthur, Ron, Ginny and Percy. Harry had no doubt that they wished to quiz the Potters on what Ragnok wanted with them, and shrugging he went straight to the wand maker.

Ollivander frowned on seeing Harry but didn't say a thing, not wanting to sound rude. He had already had one tough customer with Ron Weasley, having expected to sell him the phoenix wand that was brother to Voldemort's but it didn't work out as he expected. Now was the mystery of the Potter boy, long believed to be a squib. Without his usual exuberance, Ollivander started measuring Harry Potter.

Harry had to repress a grin at the old man's fretfulness. The phoenix wand was lying on his counter, still un-bought, and Harry decided to have a little fun with the old man.

"That's a real neat wand, Mr. Ollivander," he said cheerfully. "Can I have a go?"

Frowning, Ollivander was about to start his monologue on wands choosing wizards, when Harry seized the wand. To his great surprise, bright sparks shot out of the wand. He ogled the boy in disbelief, a feature mirrored by everyone in the shop - the Weasleys, because of the obvious disappointment form the wand maker when Ron was unable to claim that very wand, and the Potters, because of the rudenessdisplayed bytheir son.

"Harry!" scolded Lily. "Put that back and let Ollivander do his job!"

"Now, Mrs. Potter," the wand maker said calmly. "No harm done… no harm done… This is a very special wand, young Mr. Potter, I'm not sure if I should be parting with it."

"Right," said Ronald Weasley from a corner. "Ollivander said he's going to customize it for me. It's much too grand for squibs like you."

"Ron!" his father reprimanded lightly. Then turned to Harry. "I apologize for my son's rudeness, but I'm afraid he's right. That wand has been purchased already."

"Oh," Harry said in mock disappointment. "Sorry," he pushed it back at the counter but not before shooting some more sparks. Smirking at the distressed wand maker, he said, "I hope you manage to make it work." Looking around, he saw an unmade wand, an ordinary piece of wood, and picked it up. 

Pointing it towards an empty box, he said, "Upsy Daisy!" and the box shot up, much to the delight of his family, befuddlement of Hermione, and chagrin of the wand maker. 

Ollivander gaped at Harry Potter in silence and tried to penetrate his mind. To his shock, he discovered, he was not only unable to penetrate Harry Potter's but any of the occupants of his shop, except the Weasleys. Shaking his head, he sat down on his stool. The wand shouldn't have worked at all. There was something really strange about Harry Potter. Dumbledore was right. He had done the correct thing in binding the boy's magic. The question was, how it opened up.

Taking charge of the situation, he said, "Holly, Ten Inches and Fairy Tears." He had seen the tension between the Minister and the Potters, and tried to play it to his advantage by naming a obviously weak core. "Ten Galleons."

"Fairy tears?" Ron chuckled, looking at Harry mockingly. "How much more pathetic can you get?"

"Ron!" snapped Ginny Weasley from behind him, but promptly shut up when her brother glared at her.

James Potter took a deep breath and turned to Arthur, who showed little inclination to rebuke his son. Shaking his head, he asked, "Is there anything I can do for you, Minister Weasley?"

Nodding his head, the Minister asked directly, "What did Ragnok want from you, Potter?"

"You're not serious, are you?" James asked incredulously. "What I discuss with my banker is my private business. I fail to see how it might involve you, Minister."

"Don't act dumb, Potter," the Minister said, wiping sweat from his bow. "We all know Ragnok rarely sees anyone unless the matter is of grave importance. What did he want from you?"

"I'm afraid the matter we discussed with the Ragnok of Gringotts was of a personal nature and I would appreciate you not trying to interfere." He turned to Ollivander and pointedly gestured towards Leila and Hermione.

As the wand maker busied himself with the two girls, Harry admired his business acumen. Fairy tears, he smiled to himself. It was a thing of myths, fairies didn't cry and had no tears. So technically, Ollivander hadn't lied, just overcharged them for a useless piece of wood. But Harry knew how to exact justice.

When the girls had acquired their wands, he walked closer to the wand maker and fingered the phoenix wand. Touching the tip, he said, "A fair exchange, isn't it?" and the wand maker looked horrified for an instant. The core of the wand had disappeared, burnt to cinders. He turned to Harry in rage but the boy walked away. Then the wand maker froze. How could he not have seen the ring earlier! He turned to Harry in dismay, and started to beg forgiveness, but Harry had left.

That night, Harry waited for his parents to sleep, and knocked on his twin's door. With a giggle, she joined him, and the two walked out to the summer house with cookies and pumpkin juice. 

"You know," she said. "It's been so long since we've snuck out like this together."

Smiling sadly, Harry said, "It's been so long since we've done many things together, sis. I can never make up…"

"Stop it!" she said forcefully, jumping over him. Laughing, the two started wrestling on the soft rug for a while, before Harry gave up, and held his twin at bay. "But dad's right," she said. "We need to do more of our cute twin-things."

"Leila!" he protested. "We're here to teach you magic, not fool around." He sat up straight and beckoned Leila to come closer. He sighed when she looked put off at his rebuke. "Right, sis. Come here. We can do both together." He beckoned her to sit with her back to him, and he draped his arm around her, raising her wand hand with his.

She sighed. "I feel so safe when you do that, bro. It's like something great and powerful is looking after me." 

"Lei," Harry started in disbelief. "Did you just call me great and powerful?"

"Not you, silly," she whacked his leg. "And yet," she said in confusion, and rested her head back on his chest, "It is you. Maybe it's a twin thing."

Chuckling, Harry said, "You do realize twins don't have super powers that come out when they are together."

"Stop making fun of me, Harry," Leila said in a suddenly frantic way. She turned to him and said, "Why do I suddenly feel so… so safe and secure with you, Harry? Why do I want to be held by my twin all day? Why do I feel so uncomfortable when you're not with me? It's not a spell, is it?"

"It is," Harry said calmly, and held her down when she started to get up. "Remember my oath to devote my life to you? That's what it is. You will always be able to trust me absolutely because if I ever attempted to hurt you in any way, I'd lose my magic, and if I did something, I'd probably lose my life."

"Oh, Harry," she said after a few seconds. Resting her head backwards beneath his head, she sobbed. "How awful!"

"No, it isn't, Lei," he said reassuringly, kissing the top of her head. "It really isn't. I do love you."

Sobbing but also smiling, Leila turned around and kissed Harry's cheek. "You're the best brother in the whole world! I'm glad you're mine!"

Harry sighed. Magic was forgotten. They remained like that all night, chitchatting about meaningless things. Harry had wanted to prepare her somewhat before Hogwarts, but that had to wait. After she had fallen asleep, Harry transformed into the appearance of the Guardian and picked her up. He carried her back home. Placing her gently on her bed, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered to non listening ears, "In each dimension, Harry has had a strong woman behind him - Lily Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks, Alice Longbottom, Gabrielle Delacour Petunia Dursley, Minerva McGonagall. In this world, you are the one, Leila Potter. It is his love for you and his guilt at hurting you which will make him succeed at his tasks." Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead again, "Sleep well, Lei."

The next instant, he disappeared and reappeared in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. The form of the silver phoenix sailed down from a tree and the Phoenix Lady appeared. 

Smiling, she said in a sing song voice, "Your affection for the girl grows."

"As does yours for the Unicorn Lord," the Guardian responded. 

"It's a pity he must die soon," the Phoenix noted with a sigh. Then seeing the expression of the Guardian's face, she shook her head firmly. "No! Don't even think about it! The Fates will be annoyed!

The Guardian laughed ironically. "Don't be daft, my dear girl. While in this reality, my sole purpose is to annoy the Fates as often as I can." Beckoning the Phoenix to come his arms, he whispered in her ear, "Promise me you will save the unicorn. Otherwise I will do so myself."

Shuddering at the closeness of the Guardian's breath, the Phoenix trembled and said, "I promise, My Lord."

"Oh stop it," the Guardian said, annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, my oldest and dearest friend."

"Always once more," the Phoenix said melodiously. Then she stopped the Guardian with a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Don't say it! I know! I have accepted it! But just don't say it!"

Sighing, the Guardian nodded, gently squeezing his companion's shoulder. Then he took her arm and both vanished in a puff.

The next instant, they reappeared in a Castle and bells started ringing. Immediately, several curses came flying towards them. The Phoenix draped her arms around the Guardian and uttered a note of pure raging melody. The two were surrounded in a glow of silver flames and all the spells fizzled away harmlessly. 

"One of these days," she said, when the spells ceased coming at them, "You are going to get us killed!"

With gleaming eyes, the Guardian said, "That would be a first! Getting a phoenix killed! Think of the reaction of the Fates!" Then shuddering at the woman's expression, he said, "What! You'll only return to the Halls and wait for me to get there!"

"Who'll keep an eye on you, dear," the Phoenix scolded lightly, "as you muddle through that sorry excuse of a life."

"Snape!" he accused.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Children!" a voice bellowed and the Guardian and the Phoenix cringed in mortification. A regal looking middle aged lady appeared with a balding man beside her. The man held a cane and a top hat, and looked somewhat ridiculous, but the Guardian knew better than to underestimate him, or her. 

Turning to the lady, the Guardian bowed with a smile and said, "Aunt Perenelle!" Tilting his head at the man, he said, "Master Nicholas!"

"Back again, Harry dear?" the woman said, conjuring chairs and goblets of wine for all four of them. "You're looking marvelous, dear Hedwig. Which world is it this time?"

Smiling, the Guardian said, "the one with a twin called Leila." 

Shaking her head, the woman took a long sip of her wine. Taking a deep breath, she said, "That narrows it down to a few hundreds, child. Quite a few of which, in my opinion, are absolutely horrible. Care to elaborate further?"

Grinning, the Guardian looked apologizing at the ancient woman and said, "Leila, Kyle, Leah, Ron is mistaken as Child of Prophecy, Lord Arkenstone."

The woman nodded. "One of the better worlds, but I must warn you, there are a few surprises waiting for you. You would do well to be on your guard, always. Hedwig dear, do save the poor unicorn, will you?"

"But, Madam Perenelle," the Phoenix protested. "The Fates?"

"The Fates have decided that unicorns are too pure to live in this corrupt world, true," she nodded. "But Arkenstone will be in a layer separated from the corruptness. Do look after him, will you. Swifty's a dear fellow." Then she got up. "Do look after yourselves, and each other. Harry dear, you are being a fool. Hedwig, little one, do not be disheartened. But both of you, do not look for us again, we will not be here." So saying, she turned into a green phoenix and flying around Nicholas, the two disappeared. 

Then Harry turned to Hedwig and sighed. He opened his mouth, but the Phoenix shook her head with a smile.

"I really do understand, My Lord." Then the two of them also vanished.

**Author's Notes: **

Beware, a really long note following.

**Ship Buoyancy**

I want to make it clear here that there is nothing incestuous between _Harry and Leila_. They will be extremely close, kissing chastely quite often, holding each other, maybe even sleeping in each other's arms etc… closer than many of you might feel comfortable with for twins, but it is purely based on non sexual affection.

Harry and Hedwig

is more complex. I didn't intend to make that happen and I don't think I will, at least perhaps not for this story. Who knows what happens when Harry is outside of reality in the timeless Halls of Magic. As the Guardian, he is not purely human, and Hedwig is Phoenix (like Jean Grey from X Men). They will have a close relationship but I'm not sure where that's headed.

Harry and Hermione

hmm… I don't think I'm very keen on that. Will see how it develops with the plot.

Harry and Ginny

is definitely an option. At least, there will definitely be some HarryGinny, but not sure if it will last too long.

Harry and older Gabrielle

could come up later and become a strong ship.

I'm not too keen of building a character for random characters like Daphne, Hannah, Susan, as we know so little about them. Similar problems with Gabrielle.

Harry and Cho

definitely doesn't work for me.

Harry and Tonks

could happen but I somehow perceive Tonks and Hedwig fighting for Harry. Not sure if that's a good idea.

Leila and Ron

only if Ron grows up. I don't see that happening.

Leila and Draco

will not happen.

Leila and Neville 

is a strong possibility.

Leila and some female

is also a possibility but not likely. 


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A.N.** Here's the next chapter, a bit shorter than usual, but not by much. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Minstrel Knight for the final short discussion on the Philosopher Stone between Harry and Hedwig.

**Chapter 3**

Harry woke up with a start. It was September the First and he would be going to Hogwarts soon. Frowning, he jumped up and walked in for breakfast. He was about to walk to the kitchen when Dolly promptly moved to block his path.

"Dolly speaks to elders," she said in a wondrous tone. "Elders say to treat the Great Guardian as Dolly's Master Harry. Dolly doesn't let Master Harry cook. Great Guardian must sit and eat, not cook!" She finished with a look of fierce determination.

Chuckling at the house elf's exuberance, he said, "Alright. But only if you call me Harry!"

Soon they were in Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and after many tearful partings, Harry and Leila found themselves in a train compartment with Hermione, playing exploding snap, when the door opened and two shy figures stumbled in.

"Hey," greeted Harry amicably to the first new entry, Ginny Weasley. "We met in Ollivander's with Minister Weasley, didn't we? I'm Harry Potter and this is my twin, Leila. That's our friend Hermione Black."

The redhead nodded but didn't say anything. She sat down and looked out the window.

Leila frowned and turned to Harry questioningly, but he shook his head. He looked at the other person, another shy kid, Neville Longbottom, and grinned. "Care to join us, you guys?" and Neville quietly moved closer to them

"There you are, Ginny," Ron Weasley said. "What are you doing here with the Squibs? Ernie was looking for you. Come to our compartment." Almost as if automatically, the girl got up and followed her brother out of the compartment, and Neville sighed sadly.

Harry looked at him questioningly and Neville shook his head. "Her family, especially her brothers, are really harsh on her. They control everything she does and every person she meets. We used to be playmates before the boy-who-lived decided he was too good to hang out with a squib like me."

Harry's brows furrowed and he said, "You're not a squib, Neville. You just haven't had the opportunity to develop."

Neville looked bothered for a moment and hesitated before asking, "Do you mind if I ask… it used to be quite well known that the Potter heir's a squib… what happened?"

"Like I said, Neville," Harry said with a grin, "Don't believe what people say! Look, I'll prove to you." He took out his wand, ignoring Hermione's protests, and pointed it at Leila.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow.

Turn my favorite twin sis yellow!"

He waved his hand with a flourish at his sister.

"That's not a real spell!" Hermione protested. "It shouldn't do anything…" she gasped in disbelief when Leila's hair turned yellow in color.

Shrieking, the yellow haired girl tackled her brother, who laughingly held her back at a safe distance. "Change it back! Change it back!" she screamed. "It's my first day! Change it back!"

"If you insist," Harry said disappointedly. "I think yellow hair becomes you. Oh all right," he waved his wand again, saying, "Control Z!" and much to Hermione's chagrin, the yellow hair turned black again.

"What does 'Control Z' mean?" the bushy haired girl asked curiously, annoyed to come across a term she hadn't heard before.

Harry chuckled as if amused by a private joke and shook his head. "You'll find out some day, Mione."

All this while Neville had been staring at them in complete puzzlement. He shook his head, awed by Harry Potter's magic, and asked, "What House do you guys think you'll go to?"

"Ravenclaw!" said Hermione, as Leila declared, "Gryffindor!"

Harry shrugged and said, "Don't really care. But hey, how come Ginny and her brother were in the same year. I didn't know the boy-who-lived had a twin."

"He doesn't," Neville said. "The Minister asked for it. Nobody would be in the Weasley home to look after her, he didn't want Ginny to remain alone."

The rest of the journey passed uneventfully and soon they were being led by Hagrid to the stern faced McGonagall. Harry Potter saw her glance at him curiously as she explained the procedure. Finally, the Hat finished its song and the Sorting began.

"Black, Hermione Granger," went to Ravenclaw happily. Neville went to Gryffindor. Ernie McMillan, Ron Weasley's current best friend, went to Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall called out, and there was a buzz of whispers. Most purebloods were aware of the Potter family's shame.

Harry ignored the rude comments, and put on the Hat.

'_It's time for your vacation, Mr. Hat. A permanent one. You are dismissed.'_

'_I thank you, my lord,'_ the Hat concurred. "SORTING DISMISSED PERMANENTLY!" And two wings sprouted off the Hat, flapping to the ceiling, and yelled, "HAWAII, HERE I COME! ALOHA OE!" and with a flash, the legendary Sorting Hat of Hogwarts disappeared, leaving behind an astounded Hogwarts Great Hall.

All eyes fell on Harry Potter, who shrugged innocently. Several mutterings about dark squibs came from the Gryffindor Table, especially from around the Weasleys.

"You fool of a Potter!" yelled a sneering greasy haired man from the High Table. "What have you done to the Hat?"

"Severus," the Headmaster rebuked, and turned to Harry Potter kindly. "Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to tell us what the Hat spoke in your head?"

Shrugging, Harry said, "He was trying to sort me, and I asked him about the life of a hat. He said he spent the whole year writing a song for the next sorting. I said I would be bored of such a life and go on a permanent vacation. You heard the rest."

There was an almost painful silence at Harry's explanation and all eyes bored into the boy, but he looked around happily.

"So? Am I allowed to choose my own place, or will someone tell me whether I am supposed to be brave or cunning?" he blinked innocently at the staff. The staff turned to each other, obviously finding a deeper meaning to the boy's innocuous question that suddenly bothered them deeply.

The Headmaster cleared his throat and stood up. Facing all the unsorted students, he said, "For now, sit where you wish to. You will spend the night in the dorm of that house. We will come with a more permanent solution tomorrow. Mr. Potter, please see me after dinner."

Harry tore from the stool and ran to his twin. Before he could tell her where to go, she dragged him to Gryffindor. But when they reached the red and gold table, they were met with several hostile glares, especially from the Weasley brothers and their friends. Shrugging, Harry dragged his sister to Ravenclaw, and sat next to Hermione.

"You shouldn't have done that," Hermione said in an offended manner. "You'll get into trouble even before we settle here."

Harry gaped at her in bewilderment. Without saying a word, he dug into his food.

After dinner, Harry found himself being led by Flitwick to the Headmaster, who took him to his office. Harry looked curiously at all the portraits and moving staircases, knowing full well that the Headmaster was closely observing him.

While walking, Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron crossed their paths, arguing about Peeves. Seeing Harry, both stopped. The Bloody Baron bowed while Sir Nicholas looked at him in hesitation, much to the Headmaster's bemusement.

Harry smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet the noble ghosts of the Castle at last," he glanced surreptitiously at the Headmaster. "I have several messages for you… from old friends. But I don't want to keep the Headmaster waiting."

The two straightened and floated away without another word, and Harry followed a thoughtful Dumbledore as he spoke the password to his office, 'Lemon Drops.'

"Well, Mr. Potter, allow me to begin by giving you my heartiest congratulations on making it to Hogwarts. I understand your name was added to the roster only days before the start of term."

Harry nodded, and said, "I used to be a squib before that."

"Used to?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"According to my phoenix, magic adopted me," Harry said mildly. "I was bitten by a snake. A phoenix healed me, and said that because my magic was closed, I couldn't heal on my own. I nearly died, and because of that my magic opened."

Dumbledore leaned back with heavy eyes and sighed. Shaking his head, he turned to his phoenix, "Was it this phoenix?"

Harry shook his head, and called Hedwig. The silver phoenix appeared instantly and sunk to Harry's lap. The boy stroked the bird fondly.

"A magnificent bird," Dumbledore remarked. "Truly beautiful, but then all phoenixes are." Then he sighed again and opened his mouth to say something, but thought the better of it. "Is there anything you would like to tell me, my boy?"

Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then opening, he said sadly, "I forgive you for what you have done to me and my family. But in your schemes, you overlooked the impact on Ginny Weasley's upbringing." Ignoring Dumbledore's shocked expression, he continued, "If the Sorting had continued, Ginny Weasley would have ended up in Slytherin, where she would face a new and different horror every night, for the rest of her days in Hogwarts." Seeing Dumbledore's fearful gaze, he finished with an accusatory, "You know what I mean!"

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked, breathing rapidly.

"I am Harry Potter," Harry said simply. "But I died and I was reborn. The phoenix brought me back to life. But for the instant that I was dead, I saw much."

Dumbledore gaped at him in disbelief, as if judging the veracity of the boy's statement. Then, tears glistened down his eyes. "I'm sorry, my boy. I should have tried to open your magic. I'm truly sorry… I don't know what truly happened to you… But I could have prevented this ordeal."

"You could have," Harry agreed. Sighing, he added, "I know what that would have required. It could only be opened after another near death experience."

_Like being sentenced to the Dursleys,_ the thought filled his head, _or thrown from a second floor window like Neville_.

Shaking his head, Harry continued, "Your biggest weakness, sir, is your desire to keep your students from making tough decisions. That decision should have been made by my parents. James and Lily are adults, Professor, and you should treat them as such, especially in matters concerning their own child's future and happiness. It doesn't matter if you believed they'd make the same choice, it was theirs to make. At the very least, they should have known their options."

"I thought… I thought I could protect you," said Dumbledore sorrowfully. "I thought I could drop some hints about me binding your magic, and that would satisfy those who… those who might want to search for the true boy-who-lived. Not everyone believes my misdirection towards Ron Weasley to be accurate."

"And that is why I forgive you," said Harry, getting up. "But you have played with the lives of the Weasleys. They could have been so much more," he sighed sadly. "I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to embrace you."

When Dumbledore remained silent, Harry continued, "Can you learn from your mistakes, Headmaster? The way you sort the First Years tomorrow will reveal that."

"I have decided. The Sorting Ceremony used to be an important part of Hogwarts Tradition, but is now much outdated. The need of the hour is for us to learn from each other's strengths, and not to be divided because of them," Dumbledore began the next morning. "Keeping that in mind, I have decided that students will have the first choice in determining where to go, based on which, the Heads of Houses will interview them. The House names will remain the same, as will all the distinctive features, but perhaps in this manner of Sorting, some of the prejudice can be removed. If there is a problem, conflict, or any sort of issue regarding House placement, then the four Heads will sit together and decide. It will be a lengthier process, but one which is more relevant to today's climate. Perhaps some day in the future, the Sorting Hat will return, when the need to divide arises again."

Harry smiled appreciatively, and nodded when the Headmaster turned to him. He glanced away as an owl dropped a letter in front of him.

'_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU! YOUR FATHER IS **MOST DISPLEASED** WITH YOU! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME!_

_Here I am, sitting on the laurels of seven years of hard work and toil in building the Marauder name, and you… take less than an hour in Hogwarts to pull a prank that causes a bigger uproar than our entire school period! Harry James Potter! I am so angry… and I am so proud! To end a thousand year old tradition by sending the Sorting Hat to Hawaii… sniff… Your mother is… um… lets not talk of narrow minded women… Moony has been thumping his chest with pride for more than five minutes now… I think he has lost his speech capacity… sniff… Give hell to McGonagall, Snape and Filch, will you?' _

Harry chuckled, and passed the letter to Leila and Hermione. His sister laughed at their father's antics, but Hermione clicked in disapproval.

"Honestly," she said with narrowed eyes. "I can see all three of them celebrating lavishly tonight, just for this!"

"Wouldn't you, Mione?" Harry asked. "If your child followed in your footsteps, and finished reading the Hogwarts library in their first year?" Then, ignoring Hermione's indignant expression, he turned to Flitwick as he approached, and said, "Can I stay in Ravenclaw, Professor? Hermione has just challenged me to a race in seeing who reads the Hogwarts library first?"

The tiny professor squeaked at the prospect of having the strange Potter boy in his house, and hastily said, "A most Gryffindor reason behind your choice, Mr. Potter… Honestly! A race to acquire knowledge!" Avoiding eye contact with McGonagall, who had approached at the mention of her house name, he continued, "Miss Potter?"

"Gryffindor!" she said confidently. "Potters belong there!" Turning to McGonagall, she smiled brightly, "Don't we, Aunt Minnie?"

McGonagall looked at the two Marauder-Spawn smiling broadly, and groaned, recalling the horrors she had to endure during their father's time. She was doomed. "Selfish, self-indulging Hat," she muttered quietly. "Couldn't even ask if anyone else would want to join it." But she nodded, and said, "I suppose you do belong in Gryffindor."

Within minutes, the teachers had settled with the sorting, and Harry followed Leila to Gryffindor. The prefect, another Weasley called Percival, who grabbed Ginny's hand, led the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room, and along the way they ran into Peeves.

Harry grinned at the Poltergeist, whose smirk wiped off on seeing Harry, and he slowly tried to back away in fear. But Harry was faster, and yelled, "Ghostbusters!" and a jet of greenish-brown goo shot from his wand and pinned the Poltergeist to the wall. Blowing the top of his wand coolly, Harry muttered, "Who you gonna call?" Some of the muggleborn students laughed heartily at that, much to Hermione's chagrin.

"Five points from Gryffindor for doing magic without permission," Percy said in a disgruntled way, obviously disliking the incursion on his authority by the first year student, and a Potter to boot.

The atmosphere in the Gryffindor first year boys dormitory was frosty, to say the least. Ron Weasley had acquired a new sidekick, an Irish boy, Seamus Finnigan. Along with Ernie McMillan, the three of them started ordering the two other students, Harry and Neville.

"I wish I had changed houses," muttered Neville to Harry quietly. "I should have followed Dean Thomas to Hufflepuff."

"Hey!" Harry protested indignantly. "Then I would be all alone here." Looking at Ron, Harry frowned, and then said, "He can't be that bad."

"You don't know him," whispered Neville. "He's spoilt rotten." Seeing the others attention turning towards them, he hastily muttered a goodnight, and went to bed.

Harry waited for the other boys to fall asleep, but they were intent on staying up for a long time, and knowing he had to be up for lessons the next day, Harry decided to go to sleep. The Guardian's task would have to wait. Sighing, he went to sleep.

The next week passed by rapidly, and Harry found himself in the presence of the foreboding Potions Master on Friday. He had made it no small secret that he despised the Potters. He didn't much care for the Weasleys either, but at least, the redhead family was… important, while the Potters were simply insignificant braggarts.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," was his introductory sentence. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect many of you to be able to achieve much, not unless you are much different from the usual bunch of dunderheads I receive."

Then he threw a volley of really tough questions at Harry, who instantly answered them without much of a problem. Finally, Snape grudgingly accepted Harry's answers, but deducted a point for being smug. As the lesson ended, Harry whispered to Leila as he left the classroom, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "He was right, Lei. Even squibs can excel at potion making! It isn't really magic then, is it?"

--

The Guardian of Magic raised an eyebrow. He looked at the silver haired beauty, and grabbing her hand, kissed it gently. "My Lady, you look radiant tonight," he said, making her giggle like a little girl.

He took her hand, and they disappeared. Reappearing in front of a tall mirror with golden frames, the Guardian looked around, and said, "To take or not to take… isn't that the question?" On hearing no witty repartee from Hedwig, he turned to her, and sighed. She was staring at the mirror, with her head tilted to one side, and a dazed expression on her face.

Gently, the Guardian pulled her back, and kissed her forehead. "Don't dwell on desires, my dear," he said. "They can cause you much pain."

"Or bring great joy," the Phoenix said quietly, slipping her hand into her pocket, and removing the Philosopher's Stone from it. "Shall we return this to the Flamels?"

"Aunt Perenelle told us not to return," the Guardian said. "They must have departed by now." He looked at the stone with interest, and laughed. "A Philosopher's Stone… What is a philosopher's prime task, my dear?"

"Enlightenment," came the brisk response.

He sighed. "Individuation and enlightenment. Supposedly, this stone should burn out impurities from a corrupt life, and make it immortal, to remove impurities from corrupt metals and transmute them to pure gold."

"No longer can gold be called a pure substance. Much blood has been spilt over it," the Phoenix said wisely.

"Nor can it purify a soul that is split asunder," said the Guardian sadly, "Or we could simply heal Voldemort, and bring back Tom Riddle as he once was." Shaking his head, he clenched his wrist, and crushed the stone in his hand. Then he put a handful of stone dust before the Phoenix, and allowed her to completely incinerate it in silver flames.

"Muggles have it right," he said finally. "The Philosopher's Stone should remain a hypothetical quest, a metaphor, and only thus will it be able to serve its purpose." He remained silent for a few seconds, during which the Phoenix looked at him quietly. "Hedwig," he finally requested. "Will you visit Ginny Weasley? Her heart and soul is troubled. I didn't wish to invade her privacy to determine why, but I think it has something to do with her brothers."

"You still care for her," Hedwig commented.

The Guardian sighed. "I care for her as I care for everyone else whom I once knew. The woman I once loved is not the girl I see in Hogwarts. You know that, Hedwig."

"Forgive me, My Lord," the Phoenix said. "I shouldn't have insinuated that."

Chuckling, the Guardian put an arm around her. "Don't be silly." Then he disappeared.


End file.
